This invention relates to a new and improved seat, and more particularly to a child's seat which may be supported near the edge of a table or the like. The present invention is the subject of Design Patent Applications, Ser. No. 951,473, filed Oct. 16, 1978, and Ser. No. 859,228, filed Dec. 9, 1977. The latter invention was first used on Dec. 1, 1977.
In the past, a number of seats have been known which could be supported from a table. Examples of the prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,895, issued May 12, 1964; 3,126,226, issued Mar. 24, 1964; and 3,222,104, issued Dec. 7, 1965. However, many of the prior art seats have had difficulties in maintaining stability when a child is seated at the table. Also, many prior art devices were complicated by collapsible members which had a tendency to pinch children's fingers. Further, other devices needed various adjustments to attach to different tables.